Tenuous
by SassyRegina
Summary: She is sin, clothed in temptation! Red mouth, sensual curvaceous body that moves in the dexterity of a wild feline ready to devour him, manipulate him, destroy him... There was something dark about her, something intensely scary. That would suggest to Robin Locksley of his imminent danger. Like an idiot, he became another jack in "castle of cards" of Regina Mills.


**I don't have found a beta yet, so all the errors are mine, sorry! It's an attempt and I'm a little unsure of it. If someone wants to help me, I will be vey grateful.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The alleysways of Venice were empty by the chill of the night. Clutching the fur coat against her slender figure, she took the quickest steps as her high heels allowed; she wanted to get to the hotel quickly.

Glancing at the little diamond-studded watch she had on her gloved wrist, she realized that she was late. Not that she really cared about this. She loved a splendid entrance, only the chill that punished her beautiful face made her stroll down the steps to the large and glamorous hotel in the center of the small Italian city, The Westin Europa & Regina, a name ironically appropriate to the event. Entering the reception the warmth that warms the environment makes her moan in approval.

"Buonasera, signorina!" The young receptionist formally greets her with a small polite smile.

"Buonasera!" In her small handbag the woman withdraws and presents a card. Her invitation to the casino. Eyes widening, the young woman hastily enters some commands on her computer.

"La signorina è autorizzata, piano 23!" She points to the elevator next to the reception. "Una serata divertente." Wish to Regina a pleasant evening that thanking her with a faint smile.

Arriving at the elevator, a hotel employee appears by her side to accompany her to the floor. Background played 'Flower Duet' opera duo soprano, one of Regina's favorites who is passionate about classical music.

With a tinkle the doors are opened revealing the lobby of the twenty-third floor, anyone who accidentally fell to this floor would not even imagine what was happening behind the large dark oak doors. Something vital for the hotel that aimed at the discretion to carry out these types of events.

Although very common. Europe's big hotels would not like it if they came out publicly, that among the parties and events taking place on their premises, there were also privately owned casinos and luxury parties for mobsters, gangsters and international criminals.

As she walked through the ornate anteroom, she seemed perfectly at ease, greeting with smiles at the security officials at the casino. At the door of the private room, no one asked for the membership card, in her regal posture she exuded power. With a signal she prevents the employee from opening the door for her. This was her entrance! With both hands at face level, she pushes the doors that open with a thud.

Let the games begin!

When the large doors are opened, revealing the interior of the room filled with high level players. The woman pronounces:

"Sorry I'm late." All the surprised looks of the men present are fixed on the illustrious guest who has just entered. Some even pointed out guns, but this doesn't frighten Regina who continued talking, entering the environment that smelled of tobacco and whiskey.

"I hope they have not started without me." Shaking seductively with all eyes following her, she stopped in front the large baccarat table.

She really knew how to make an entrance!

"Miss Van Golden what a surprise! We were expecting your father's presence, not yours." Midas, organizer of the event and owner of several hotel chains including the one where they were, said to the woman.

"Oh... He's terribly sorry for not being here, but you know what he's like, work first. That's why I came in his place, nothing like a great night of games in a wonderful city." Without waiting for an invitation, she sits down at the table, receiving the reproachful glance of some men, including the hotel owner.

"This is a big game, my dear!" He speaks with false sympathy. "Are you sure you want to play?"

"Deal the cards!" She said to the croupier seriously, ignoring the man's question.

She was there to play. And win!

[…]

She looked around the table. She knew most of the players, a few by name, remembering the lessons her father had given her about the important figures in the world of which he was a part. The big table was divided by numbers; she was sitting at number eight. There were some empty seats, but the most important seat was occupied. As a banker there he was, Leopold Blanchard! In a flash she could see that he was looking her with some curiosity. Part of Regina questioned if he remembered her, but this is almost impossible. Was many years ago, she was still a child the last time their fates were crossed in more tragic circumstances.

In her gambling experiences, Regina knew that the best strategy was to watch her opponents, find out through their body expressions whether there was bluffing or not. She is very good at reading people and going to use her tricks tonight. Round after round, her eyes fixed on Leopold, ready to study him precisely as if it were a book.

In ascending order the game begins that was disputed solely between the banker and the player. It was not a strategically difficult game; the objective is to find out which of the two will be able to obtain with the cards in hand the total of points closer to 9.

Leopold is strategic, almost passive with his expressions. He is good, for this he is the banker. He is very profitable with the games and bets he received on his behalf. He can unseat to player by player, he is invincible and this enraged Regina.

The game that could last for hours was just beginning and the brunette was already bored with the sequence of gestures and litany monotonous of the defeated that would continue until the end, until the players dispersed with tearful to their rooms, very different from her, that would be the great winner of the night.

[...]

He stared at her without the slightest trace of the curiosity that had once struck his face. Slowly he removes a cigar from his jacket, placing it in his mouth and reaching out to the clerk who promptly hands him a lighter, lighting it emitting a thick gray smoke.

Regina gazed coolly at the banker's gaze, minutely scrutinizing the wide expanse of the wrinkled white face; Crowned by gray hairs, his dry mouth set in a thin, expressionless line, his eyes were a frigid, cruel blue that would frighten anyone, but Regina was not anyone, and she wouldn't allow herself to be frightened by the man. No more.

The brunette puts packages of dollar bills on the table without bothering to count it. If she lost, the croupier would withdraw only what was necessary; But by the casual gesture Regina told everyone she did not expect to lose. The other players could feel the tension between Regina and Leopold. The croupier pushed Regina's two letters across the table with his spatula. Still holding the gaze of the old man, she reached forward a few inches until she reached the cards, glancing down; Then, impassively to the banker, with a contemptuous smile turned her cards on the table. A six and a three. An incredible and accurate nine!

There was the slight exclamation of surprise and envy around the table. Several players exchanged regretful glances for not having bet on Regina. They did not believe that the woman would win of the banker who, when he turned over his cards, exposed to all his two Aces, worth one point each. Victory convict of Regina. The croupier pushes the stack of chips to brunette, who puts them in the leather bag that one of the employees offers her. Although her face showed no emotion, she was satisfied with her success. – You're just at the beginning of the game. – She mentally told herself.

Revenge can be as slow as a card game!

[...]

For hours his eyes were glazed on her. She was a formidable player, and by targeting the expressions of his father, Leopold, the man bitterly in his thoughts agreed with him. His nostrils dilated, almost fuming from his ears, he was surprised that his father had not yet burst. The game ended a few minutes ago, with the brunette winning every round of his father.

Poor woman had no idea of the dangerous enemy she had made tonight!

Decided to walk to the cashier where she was trading the hundreds of chips she had won.

"Your gifts to Baccarat made me very impressed." She hear a deep voice around her like a melody, she could feel the man so close to her that Regina knew she would bump into him as she turned to face him.

"I think the gift of gambling is something present in the 'Van Golden'." She shrugs, turning only her neck to be graced with the intense blue eyes so close that she could distinguish every trace of melanin that melted into her iris forming such a unique color.

"Or maybe there are cards up your sleeve, better say gloves that made you leave the best" He looks down at her hands gloved in pearly satin.

Regina arches her eyebrow at the man's boldness to question the veracity of her victory.

"I do not need cards up my sleeve to win a game, just a pack of idiots willing to empty their pockets. - Speak with disdain.

Stressed out? Robin liked it.

"If you do not cheat, I think you're willing to take on a challenge." The word challenge triggers the woman who soon accepts.

"In half an hour on the room 108. Do not be late!" She speaks in a categorical tone, entering the elevator.

With one last glance at the beautiful deadly lady, he sees the doors closing.

"My son!" Leopold exclaims, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's no longer enough for the insult this girl has put me through, are you talking to her now?" With a somber voice, he speaks next to his son's ear. So that only the two can hear.

"Do not meddle in my affairs." Getting away from the father, the man goes out the stairs.

After exactly thirty minutes, Robin with firm touches knocks on the door that frames the 108 numbers in gold metal.

"Punctuality. I like that." She greeted him after seconds. He wore the same clothes as the casino, only the fur coat had been discarded.

Giving room for him to enter, she closes the door after his passing.

The room was luxurious, her smell exhaling from the air he received with each breath. In the background, the fireplace glowed with embers that warmly and comfortably illuminated the room, infused the place with a sweet smell, as if she had fed the fire with brown sugar. Every silent step on the soft carpet, he approached the large polished wooden canopy bed placed strategically next to the windows lit in the moonlight where he could imagine the naked woman lying on the luxurious bed with her legs spread open and extended to him the vision of his exposed femininity, glistening with the moisture of his pleasure, ready to receive him.

Fleeing these thoughts – it was not yet time to use his imagination. – He looks the room again.

Each wall was encased in mahogany panels, carved manually with small fleur-de-lis, extending from floor to raised ceiling. A wide porch, with its doors closed, lay next to a table of a wood so dark and similar to the ones that decorated the walls. Over his head an elegant chandelier hung with a classic design, small crystals falling in cascades like small tears weeping in several layers and in varying sizes. Thick red velvet curtains best suited for a theater obstructed several windows, while others were tied back with long golden strings.

And finally his eyes focus on the main figure in the room. Standing against the entrance wall, Regina watches him as he stares absently around the room.

"Enjoying the view?" He breaks the silence.

"Immensely!" With slow steps she walks against him.

"This hotel has a beautiful view of the grand canal." To the man's disappointment, she passes right through him. Giving her attention to the view exposed by the windows with the curtains open. She turns, finding him still smiling at her, a smug smile that she wanted to tear from his face with a senseless kiss; she closes her hands in a fist and lets the nails sink to the soft flesh. – Concentration, he is part of the plan. – She thinks.

"So what's the challenge?" She asks him, moving away from him.

"How about a poker game?" He asks with a devilish grin.

And the look on her face said she was not satisfied with the challenge.

"Poker? Really? I thought I would suggest something more interesting." She looks bored at the big fingernails carefully painted blood red.

"So if to make the game more interesting, what about strip poker?" He dragged the words slowly, waiting for the woman's reaction.

His excitement to have her would make it all easier for Regina.

"If you want to see me naked, there would be other ways to get it." She blinks and he licks his lips involuntarily. "You have your challenge."

Robin could barely hold back waiting for the game to start, but if the way she played in the casino was a demonstration of what is to come. She will not let him so easily take her naked.

[...]

They were sitting opposite each other on the magnum table. Robin was watching Regina with mastery and concentration shuffling the cards.

"What's your name?" She questions him, though she already knows who he is.

'Robin Locksley." She was about to speak his name when she was interrupted by Robin. "Do not bother; I know who you are Regina Van Golden."

She does not sketch any reaction to him knowing her name and continues:

"Ready to lose Robin?" "She provokes him by calling him by the first name, running her hand around her neck unconsciously.

"Answer me you." He says, cutting out the bunch of cards and handing out between them.

This was a titan battle. She bit her lip in an effort to stop the grin that threatened her face. She is excited, not that she'd admit that. She liked his spontaneity.

"And what's the bet?" Regina asks him as she glances briefly at the cards in her hand.

"Let's see what you'll have to offer me when we're done!" The double meaning sentences left Robin's lips who staring blankly at her.

"Do not sing victory before the end, handsome." Regina sealed, looking strategically at her cards.

With a cold smile she places the cards on the table revealing to him, her sequence of three queens and two jacks.

"Full house." She pronounces herself, and Robin, looking at her six-for-six, notices his defeat.

"Good move." Robin grunted, starting to open the buttons of his social shirt. Before going to the woman's room he had given up on his tuxedo and tie, perhaps it was not the best of ideas. He needed every little piece of cloth to win the game.

Watching him with an almost obscene look, Regina marveled at the muscular pectoral that was revealed to each button that was open. Sure enough, he worried about the impeccable physique that made the brunette salivate.

Winning has never been so pleasurable!

[...]

A few rounds later and Robin was only wearing his boxer briefs to his utter disgust. In the last one he fluttered with an impeccable flush he had won from the woman, who craftily discarded only her high heels and her gloves.

Damn it! He had not allowed himself to be lost to her.

Looking at your hand, your surprise and excitement cannot be contained. Against odds, he could not have better cards.

Luck was by his side!

"Royal Flush!" Without hiding the smile of victory, he exposes on the table his cards composed by the king, queen, jack and ten of the same suit. It was unbeatable there was no way she was better than this.

Her eyebrows arched, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of feelings, Regina stands up and silently walks up to him, without losing contact with his eyes until she turns back to beside him.

"Do you want to do the honors?" No more words he lifts from his seat taking a place behind her, his fingers firmly pulling the zipper of the dress down. He felt like a child on Christmas day, gladly unwrapping his present.

With each piece of creamy skin that appeared before him, the higher his level of arousal became. And on a slow descent his eyes wandered through the nakedness that came. She was not wearing lingerie, and a sly grin was on Robin's face.

Like a cascade of black fabrics, the dress is discarded at Regina's feet.

He felt the need to touch her, to taste her body that drove him mad. Her feminine, round, steep ass invited his hands to touch her with possession.

Regina turned to face Robin, her eyes reflecting lust, and her pink nipples furrowed in pleasure over the man's libidinal gaze.

She gasps in surprise when she suddenly feels his arms around her waist, pushing her back, until her body smashes against the wall, pinning her against the hard surface. Before she can react, her lips are caught in a hot kiss. She hardens, at first, not yielding to the caress any more by feeling the man's hand against her bare breast, she moans kissing him back.

"You may have been the great winner of the night, but I'm the one who gets the best prize." Robin murmurs against her mouth, making her smile.

She gives herself to him, with another kiss, before he pushes her into bed, their mouths melting again and again, lips, teeth, and tongue in hot and lusty battles.

"I do not think you're such a good poker player she used to be." Robin says as he struggles to catch his breath. He looks down at her, lowering his hand to land on her butt.

She smiles at him, her brown eyes so dark, burning with desire. "I'm a great player!" She doesn't give in easily. "I just let you win." She looks at him with a sly look. He knew it was not true, a bad loser.

He laughs, sitting with her on his lap, and then pulling her closer.

"You are a terrible loser. I'll try to get around that." He whispers into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, making her moan softly.

Sitting on his lap Regina could feel his hard excitement, rising powerfully against her pussy, putting some distance between them, Robin protests with the lack of warmth.

"I do not think that's necessary anymore." She spoke as she fiddled with the black boxer's hemline, once with the other, her fingers going through the protuberance that was forced to be released.

"I'll handle this!" Deftly, he pulls her off his lap, getting out of bed to get rid of his one-piece.

His cock is powerful and virile. High with a mighty mast and thick, his jutting veins pulsed in need.

"Was this always your plan?" He asks climbing back on the bed next to her.

"From the moment I invited you to my room." She responds without shame to modesty.

Innocently she played with the hard buds that her nipples had become.

"I'll fuck you like no one ever fucked you!" He speaks with conviction, looking closely at every curve of the woman's body.

"I'm counting on this." Regina crawls against him, climbing on her lap, now she starts the kiss. Their hungry mouths were devouring overwhelming.

Devouring her lips with possession, Robin moves his hands between them until he finds her breasts, his fingers curious and agile, tasting hard nipples, playing with them. Regina moans against his lips. A wild sound. She is sensitive there, Robin thinks. She lets him kiss her neck for a long time, she was sure that after would have marks on the spot. She slowly rubs up and down his axis. Robin moans she is hot and wet against his cock. He needed to fuck her with all his strength.

Holding her by the waist, he positioned her under his body. She lay with her head on the pillows in a mess of black curls, and Robin without any delicacy opens her legs exposing to herself the pink, soaked pussy who he so longed for.

Lining up at her entrance and with a single blow he pushed himself inside her. They groaned at the contact. He could feel her walls stretching around him to accommodate his length. She is warming, pulsating wrapping his cock in a perfect fit. He pushed himself deeper. They fell into a strong and intense rhythm. He was so deep inside her, hitting a perfect spot with every thrust. Regina's moans grew louder as she dug her nails into his back, scratching him, giving the man a pleasurable pain.

Damn this woman, Robin felt as if he could die for Regina's pleasure.

"Say my name!" Robin orders, slowing the thrusts. He did not want this to end quickly. He was sure that by the time it was over she would disappear like a magical pass.

Regina felt her skin warm, sweaty against her own, her breathing uncompromising, her hands firm against his back and butt, squeezing them with every urge he was inside her. She felt as if she could melt in his arms. Their sexes united for each other, in a synchronized dance that echoed through the room to the sounds of tapas that was emitted by the encounter of their skins.

Regina moaned raggedly, the sweat that accumulated in her skin made that its hair glued framed around from her face. Robin took one of his hands into her hair and brushed it away from her face, her brown eyes filled him with such intensity, and Robin was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful as she had.

So delivered!

She squeezed harshly around him like the pleasure he provided her with his great cock that invaded her so intimately.

"Say my name!" He speaks again, almost begging against her ear. She was approaching her orgasm and Robin needed her moaning, calling out his name. His masculine pride demanded this.

"Robin!" With a deep groan she reaches her orgasm, shouting his name. He pushes deep within her a few more times before he get his release.

He catches her lips once more in a kiss, his limb softening inside her. Regina had her hands around his neck. He looked satisfied and tired, giving a small smile to him.

Pulling out, he sets down beside her, she pulls away from him, both stamping the ceiling in silence.

The game came to over!

* * *

 **For clarification Robin is Leopold's son and Regina is Gold's daughter. These crazy kinship will be explained throughout the plot if I continue**


End file.
